


Dragon Age Combo, Extra Fluff and a Side of Humor

by GingerAnn



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2019-11-26 12:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: I have some weird obsession with imagining all my Dragon Age characters hanging out together. This is some of the random little things I have thought up with that scenario.





	1. Intros

**Author's Note:**

> First "chapter" is just the intro to each of the characters. Second "chapter" is a rundown of big choices from the games. I did this because I don't plan into going into much of an actual plot of anything. I just want to share some random little bits that I've written for my own amusement. Maybe other people will enjoy them as well.
> 
> Tags updated as I post stuff.

Wardens

Caderyn Tabris  
• Male City Elf  
• Romances Zevran  
• Recruited second by Duncan  
• Mabari named Fen’Harel  
• Short tempered - especially about things involving elf rights  
• “Has punched someone in every tavern in Fereldan”  
• Dual-wielding rogue  
• black hair  
• brown eyes  
• Sten respects him most of the four Wardens

Eliza Jane Cousland  
• Becomes Queen  
• Recruited Third by Duncan  
• Mabari named Muffin  
• Laughs easily  
• Makes bad jokes  
• Archer  
• black hair with a few braids  
• brown eyes  
• diplomatic to a point  
• romances Alistair

Tristan Amell  
• Male human mage  
• Romances Morrigan  
• Kieran’s Father  
• Goes with Morrigan after Witch Hunt  
• *disgusted noise*  
• Recruited first by Duncan  
• Healer  
• confused by social situations  
• has been at the Circle most of his life  
• Cousin to the Hawkes  
• Oldest of five children; he doesn’t know his siblings  
• mother - Revka

 

Hawkes

Anna Hawke  
• Twin sister to Alaric  
• Romances Anders  
• Archer  
• Cousin to Tristan Amell  
• Cousin to Charade  
• Elder sister to Bethany and Carver  
• short black hair  
• snarky and sassy  
• gives Alaric the shovel talk about Fenris

Alaric Hawke  
• Twin brother to Anna  
• mabari named Dragon  
• Romances Fenris  
• archer  
• cousin to Tristan Amell  
• cousin to Charade  
• Elder brother to Bethany and Carver  
• black hair  
• snarky and sassy  
• punches Anders

 

Inquisitors

Kate Trevelyan  
• Romances Cullen  
• Best friends with Dorian  
• long black hair  
• violet eyes  
• lacks that part of the brain that tells her not to say certain things  
• archer  
• from Ostwick in the Free Marches  
• youngest child of Bann Trevelyan  
• twin to Devlin  
• blunt  
• sarcastic

Gray Lavellan  
• Romances Dorian  
• best friends with Sera  
• Has no idea what’s going on. Ever.  
• auburn hair  
• awkward  
• archer  
• Mythal markings (forehead and under eyes)  
• gray eyes  
• curious  
• tries to be polite

Devlin Trevelyan  
• twin brother to Kate  
• romances Cassandra  
• “Templars are dicks.”  
• Crush on Morrigan  
• suave  
• headstrong and sure  
• sarcastic ass  
• red hair  
• violet eyes  
• deep voice  
• dual wielding rogue  
• from Ostwick in the Free Marches  
• youngest child of Bann Trevelyn


	2. Choices Made

Origins:  
• Mages live  
• Werewolves cured  
• Bhalen becomes King of Orzammar  
• Eamon cured  
• Conner lives  
• Isolde lives  
• Anvil destroyed  
• Architect lives  
• Couslands killed by Howe  
• Alistair becomes King of Fereldan with Eliza Jane Cousland as his queen  
• Tristan becomes Warden Commander, then Caderyn

Dragon Age 2

• Carver dies  
• Bethany sent to Circle  
• Anders lives  
• Sided with mages in final battle  
• Isabela is saved  
• Arishok is defeated  
• Merrill keeps mirror  
• Fenris is a free elf  
• Isabela has a ship  
• Bertrand lives  
• Orena becomes a servant at Hawke Estate  
• Keeper of Merrill’s clan sacrificed herself  
• Sided with Larius during Legacy

Inquisition  
• Goes to Mages in Redcliffe to close the breach  
• Chargers live  
• Morrigan uses well  
• Bear is recruited  
• Public Truce at Winter Palace  
• Lavellan clan lives  
• Blackwall joins the Wardens  
• Stroud left in the Fade  
• Wardens live  
• Varric becomes Viscount of Kirkwall  
• Leliana becomes Divine


	3. Gray's Biography (Inquisitors)

Kate walked into the Inquisitors’ quarters of Skyhold to find Gray laying on the floor reading a book.

“Dorian was asking me about you,” Kate said as she fell onto the sofa in the room.

“Oh?” Gray asked looking at the human woman over the book he was reading. 

“Yes. He was hoping to get some information from me as we spend a lot of time together,” Kate replied. 

Gray set his book aside and looked at her. 

“You spend as much time with him as you do me,” he said. 

“I know. I guess he asked Sera and all he got was that you’re not too annoying and are kind of funny.”

“Remind me not to let Sera write my biography,” Gray said with a chuckle. “What did you tell him?”

“That you had a bad habit of falling asleep while reading. Oh, and you refuse to wear shoes while at Skyhold unless Josephine made you,” she said. 

“You won’t be writing my biography either,” Gray said with a laugh.

"There's always Devlin, I suppose," Kate said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr: http://gingerann.tumblr.com/  
> Find me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/GingerAnn23


	4. Warden Commander (Wardens)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wardens try to decide who should be Warden Commander.

The four Wardens sat around the King’s study. 

“Are you sure I should be King? I could go with the three of you,” Alistair said. 

“You’re the king. Deal with it,” Caderyn said. 

“Damn,” Alistair muttered. 

“So, which of us is going to be the new Warden Commander?” Tristan asked. 

“It should be one of you,” Eliza said. “I’m already Queen. I shouldn’t proclaim myself Warden Commander as well.” 

“But you’re the most diplomatic of us,” Caderyn said. “I’ll just end up hitting someone and Tristan will be confused.” 

“I’ll be there with you for the most part,” Eliza said. 

“I think either of you would be a good choice,” Alistair said. 

“How are we to decide?” Tristan asked. 

“Eating contest?” Alistair suggested. 

“Race around the castle?” Eliza added. 

“Obstacle course!” They both said. 

“At least they don’t have us wrestling or something,” Tristan said looking at Caderyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr: http://gingerann.tumblr.com/  
> Find me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/GingerAnn23


	5. Oh, Dibs (Hawkes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hawke siblings meet Fenris.

Alaric was only half paying attention to the man in front of them when another man staggered into view. Blood was dripping from his body, leaving a trail of the liquid behind him.

“Captain,” he rasped before falling down the stairs.

“Is he with you?” Anna asked.

“Your men are dead,” an elf said walking into view. “And your trap has failed. I suggest running back to your master while you can.”

“Oh, dibs,” Alaric whispered to Anna. 

She raised an eyebrow at him. He smiled and shrugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr: http://gingerann.tumblr.com/  
> Find me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/GingerAnn23


	6. Voyeur (Wardens)

“I can happily give you some tips on how to increase your stamina,” Zevran said. 

“What?!” Alistair yelped. 

“Maybe you should be focused on what’s going on in your tent instead of playing voyeur,” Eliza said. 

“Trust me, he is quite capable of doing both,” Caderyn said. 

“At the same time!” Zevran proclaimed. 

Tristan and Morrigan both let out disgusted groans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr: http://gingerann.tumblr.com/  
> Find me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/GingerAnn23


	7. To-Do List (Inquisitors)

The three Inquisitors were lounging in the common area of their tower in Skyhold. 

Gray was still getting used to being around so many humans all the time. His fellow Inquisitors were nice enough. Respectful and honest. He was beginning to enjoy the times when all three of them were hiding away in their tower. And before that the small cottage they shared in Haven. Kate and Devlin were siblings. Twins. They already had an easy comradery built up. Gray was the outsider. Though, they never made him feel like such. 

Devlin was tall and intimidating, but not a harsh man. Sure, he was a sarcastic ass, but Gray found that more amusing than hurtful. He always seemed so sure of every decision he made. 

Kate was small and beautiful. She was the same height as Gray, with long black hair that fell in waves around her shoulders. Her expressions showed her every mood, even when she didn’t want them to. It was a nice contrast to her twin, who could school his features to show how indifferent he was about everything that was going on around him. Though he told Gray once he was usually screaming on the inside.

“Josephine gave me a list of things that need to be repaired around Skyhold,” Devlin said from where he was sitting at the large desk. Gray and Kate took up the two oversized chairs in front of the desk. 

“Is it a long list?” Kate asked from her chair. Her legs were draped across one arm of the chair, her head the other. 

“I’ve seen shorter,” Devlin replied. 

“Add it to our ever-growing Shit That Needs Done list,” Gray said from where he was curled up in the other chair.

“Oh! Put Cullen on that list!” Kate said. 

“That is your personal to-do list,” Devlin said. “I have no desire to see our Commander in that way.” 

“I don’t know, he is quite handsome,” Gray said.

“Maker’s Breath, I have to deal with both of you,” Devlin said rubbing a hand over his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr: gingerann.tumblr.com/  
> Find me on Twitter: twitter.com/GingerAnn23


	8. Tales of the Champions (Inquisitors)

“Kate, have you seen my copy of Tales of the Champions?” Gray asked.

“No. Do you want to borrow my copy?” The woman responded.

“Maker, how many copies do we have of that blasted book?” Devlin asked.

“Well, there are three in the library. I have a copy. Varric has two stashed away in his things,” Kate said counting off on her fingers.

“And my copy, which seems to be missing,” Gray added.

“Why does Varric have two copies of a book he wrote?” Devlin asked.

“One is signed by the Hawke twins,” Kate said.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/GingerAnn23  
> Find me on Tumblr: http://gingerann.tumblr.com/


End file.
